


A kiss to end a war

by shinebrightlikeanimon



Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Ficlet, Kissing, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/pseuds/shinebrightlikeanimon
Summary: A v-day kiss
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	A kiss to end a war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).

Finally it was over. It was all over.

Peggy swept her gaze over the masses of people rejoicing in the streets. Their joy was infecting her, despite her grief for all her losses tight and close in her chest. She hoped Steve would've been here to see it. She hoped he would be proud of them. She hoped that in the coming years they could rebuild everything that had been lost. That every life that had been spilled wouldn't have been in vain.

She felt Diana tentatively clutch her trembling hand in her soft but firm grip. She turned to look at her, and saw her own feelings reflected in Diana's eyes. Relieved and joyful, but tinged with sadness. Diana had her own griefs, her own lost ones, but she soldiered one despite them. What a magnificient woman.

She let herself become swept up in Diana's arms. She gripped her hands in Diana's beautiful locks, and kissed her. All those feelings she felt were reflected back from Diana. It was victorious, it was comforting, it was grief. It was right.


End file.
